Marvelous falls for
by jnguyenlynn
Summary: "Where may I ask' If Ahim was on a date, he didn't want her to go. After all she was his princess. Nobody would take her from him. No one takes things except a pirate.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-All of this does not belong to me. I do not own Gokiegers.

**Chapter 1**

Chaos was going in the pirate's spaceship as usual. Luckily, everyone was used to it. Don was cooking eggs and Gai was trying to instruct everyone about the Super Sentai using shouting. A usual, nobody was listening. Luka was going over her jewelry. Marvelous and Joe-san was in a tight arm wrestle while Ahim was pouring tea. Her voice ended the chaos. "Would anyone want tea?"

Marvelous looked over at the princess. He raised his hand and smiled saying," Ahim, tea." It was like time stopped. As Marvelous said those words, nobody did anything…and really nobody knows why.

Ahim smiled and looked grateful that it was silent. "Hai, Marvelous," she said as she poured the tea. "Does anyone else want tea?"Ahim handed the tea over to Marvelous and looked at everyone.

Luka came over and pour herself a cup of the sweet smelling tea. "Mmmmm," said Luka. "It tastes really good Ahim." Luka words pulled everyone over to try the tea.

Morning was just getting started. Marvelous pointed out the most important part of the morning. "Doc, are you done! Is the food ready!?" Don came out with two plates of perfect fried eggs in two hands, with a side a buttered toast topped with bacon. The captain came over with glee. "Yum", said Marvelous as everyone was getting seated.

"Thank you, Don!" Ahim said. Everyone gave their thanks (Marvelous said it while eating) and ate breakfast.

"Bird! I need to find the treasure!" Marvelous was shaking the metal robot.

"I'm not a bird! I'm Navi. And I have decided to take a break today."

"Nooooo! Why? No, now bird. Now." Navi sometimes couldn't stand the captain and flew off. Ahim walked into the empty room. Marvelous turned his eyes toward her. A rare pit was stuck in his stomach. She was wearing a pink skit inflamed with red flowers and a dressy shirt with red flowers also. Marvelous stomach turned at this. He forgot all about the treasure. Where was she going? No, it couldn't be…..but her makeup was perfect. If so, why is she wearing red? She has to be on a date!" Hey Ahim.!Where are you going?"

She blushed and looked down."Marvelous-san, I didn't expect you here. I was going to go somewhere." Her leg made patterns in the ground.

"Where may I ask?' If Ahim was on a date, he didn't want her to go. After all she was his princess. Nobody would take her from him. No one takes things except a pirate.

"Getting the groceries. Bye!" Ahim was too slow. The captain grabbed her wrist, twirled her, until she was facing him. He made her face his face and he could see stars in his eyes. He needed to know.

"Ahim…are you on a date with an earthling?!" Ahim looked into his eyes. So that was what he was thinking! The captain and his jump to conclusions! As much as she like earth people, she doesn't like them that much…especially the one she loves is standing right in front of her.

**PLZ review for me! What will Marvelous and Ahim do? Answer in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN SUPER SENTAI!

_"Ahim…are you on a date with an earthling?!" Ahim looked into his eyes. So that was what he was thinking! The captain and his jump to conclusions! As much as she like earth people, she doesn't like them that much…especially the one she loves is standing right in front of her._

"No! Why would you think that, Marvelous?" Ahim's heart was racing with every word tumbled out of her mouth. She waited to see what his reply was.

"Well…"Marvelous looked around the ship to see if anyone was there. "Well you are dressed different from usual…that's all."

"Oh that! Well today…is Valentine's Day!" Ahim glanced at the captain. He looked really, really puzzled. "Today's the day where people on Earth celebrate love. Don't tell me you never heard of it, Marvelous-san.

**Flashback:**

** It was after a fight. The pirate gang was going back to the ship. Marvelous wanted to stay behind at the ocean and take a private walk. Gai objected, but Marvelous said it was Captain's orders. Afterwards nobody (not even Ahim) argued. They went to the ship. What the captain didn't notice were the girls behind a building near him. Giggling fan girls. As he walked, the girls followed every single one of his silent steps. Once they got close enough, they surrounded him. That was went the questions started forming.**

** "Will you go out with me?"**

"**Will you go to the Valentine's Dance with me?" The girls talked a lot of Valentine's Day in 30 seconds. The captain couldn't stand any more girly noise! He turned around, smiled to the girls and ran as fast his feet could take him right to the ship.**

"Oh I have heard of it. But…Ahim, why are you celebrating this holiday?" Marvelous said.

"I just wanted to walk around and see everything. Earth and its entire people. Also, I want to find a prince, because I never found one. I plan to find my prince today."

"Am earthling!" Marvelous shouted. He really wanted to stop her, but if he did, he wouldn't have a good reason for it."

Ahim laughed, humor dripping from her voice. "What!? You expect me to fall in love with a Zackyack!" She laughed her heart out. "Yes…an earthling! Why…do you have a problem with it?"

"I heard that there is very good curry on Valentine's Day. I pretty hungry. I'm going with you." Marvelous said as he quickly changed the subject. Ahim had a smirk on her face, but Marvelous didn't care. It was the only plot he had in his mind to supervise Ahim. He won't allow her to find her prince though. She's a pirate now, and the only one worthy of her is another pirate.

WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NXT? REVIEWS 2 GIVE ME IDEAS! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Super Sentai.**

Chapter 3

They were walking down the festive street. There were pink streamers everywhere with red balloons hanging in the air. Ahim and Marvelous were heading toward the curry diner. The diner itself was covered in colors, the banner above the diner practically shouted-

_Valentine's Day Special! The 1000__th__ customer/s gets a free meal! Unlimited! Anything you want!_

As they walked into the diner, warm air and goods smells hit their faces. They were confused because the person who was supposed to show them to a table wasn't there. Instead the manager of the local diner greeted them instead.

"Congratulation! You're our 1000 costumer! We have a romantic room set up for you. You are our couple of the year! Everything is also free, so relax! Have a good time! Marvelous and Ahim stared at each other, both with an equally confused look on their faces. As they were dragged into a private room by themselves, Ahim couldn't stand but to bite her lip. These pirates never expected the winners to be them. When all the humans left, Ahim broke into giggles, which also made Marvelous laugh too.

"So…Marvelous –san. Time to play pretend."

"Sure…whatever. At least I get my curry and eat my full."

"At least try to act like a gentleman! Did anyone teach you matters, Marvelous-san?" The food arrived. The waiter giggled, set down the food and left. Marvelous started to eat, more than usual." Marvelous! Chew! Eat carefully. If you choke Marvelous- san, and die, it's not my fault." Ahim was saying comments like that throughout the meal. All Marvelous did was to nod his head. After they finished dinner, Marvelous held out his hand to Ahim.

"Time to be showy. M-lady." Ahim grasped her hand into his. After they left the diner, they still held hands until Ahim noticed and dropped her hand.

"Thanks for coming with me, Marvelous-san. If you don't mind, I'm going to the Valentine's Day festival. Gai-san said that many people are there and it's really fun! And there is many…" Ahim trailed off and looked dazed for a second. She snapped out of it and looked at Marvelous. "Marvelous-san…you don't have to, but care to join me?" Marvelous scrunched her face playfully and smiled.

"Sure, why not? The might be free food." He rubbed his stomach. His mood brightened when Ahim laughed.

"All that food and you are still hungry! I never met a prince like that!"

"I never said I was a prince! I'm a red pirate, greedy for treasure…especially the greatest treasure in the universe!" Marvelous threw his hands in the air and laughed an evil laugh!

"Since, I'm your comrade; I guess I would follow you everywhere, and throughout space. Correct?"Ahim asked.

"Yes...because you are a pirate also. Now, let's go to the festival." They turned and headed toward the place where love energy is held.

**Okay! Third Chapter posted! FYI….if you didn't noticed, I put up a chapter up everyday…so chapter 4 is going up tomorrow…I hope. I also study for math and science exams! Wish me luck! Also review and follow. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Super Sentai.**

**It had been a while since I updated so I'm sorry to all y'all who have been waiting for chapter 4. But…it's up. Thanks for waiting. **

Marvelous have never been to a ball before. He always expected them to be fancy with masks and stuff like that. With classical music and couples dancing on the shiny, tile floor. He was right. It was exactly that. Well…at least the one Ahim dragged him to. She insisted first that she must change in a fancier dress on the pirate ship first, though.

**Flashback**

As Ahim was changing, Luka was telling him the basic things to keep Ahim happy. "Remember that Ahim hates men who are all full of themselves. And if you dance with her…remember to dance with her gracefully, because princesses dance like that!" She was saying many more things, but Marvelous blocked her out. He knew how to be a gentleman! He just didn't choose to be. It also didn't help when Gai started singing a love song randomly tossing the captain's name in it. Doc was laughing his head off and was rewarding by a punch…not by Luka but by Marvelous. The only one who remained calm was Joe. He didn't exactly help Marvelous either though. He was counting how many curl ups he was doing on the floor, even though he was fully aware that Marvelous was taking Ahim out to a dance. Joe got amused by the thought of Marvelous and Ahim dating, but he didn't show it. He noticed that Marvelous was glaring at him and gave him a shrug in reply. Marvelous was startled for a second when Luka took out a black tuxedo with a red tie and made him wear it. Once he came out in his outfit, everyone laughed, even Joe. Gai took a picture of him with his phone which angered the captained and started to chase the silver ranger all around the ship. What stopped the chaos was Ahim. She walked into the room looking at each of her comrades. She was decked out in a pink ball gown, a flaming red mask in one hand, a white purse in another. She wore perfect makeup, her outfit touched with pearl earrings. She looked smashing. She grabbed Marvelous hand, which made his heart beat faster and faster. Luka leaned over to the captain and practically growled, "You better be good to her or else you would be a knuckle sandwich once you get back." As they left, Marvelous knew what he had to do…make this night memorable

At the ball, Marvelous saw many boys (not men) that caught Ahim eye and vice versa. Marvelous really tried not to be jealous, but he did. He dropped Ahim's hand and mumbled, "Save me a dance." She nodded and left him alone heading toward a group of people. Once Ahim left him, a group of girls started walking toward him.

The lead girl spoke. "Hey. My name is Usagi. What's yours?" The girl ran her fingers through Marvelous' hair and smiled.

"Mine? Hmmm…" Marvelous thought." Call me Captain. It's my nickname."

"Nice nickname. Who was that girl that just left?" She pointed at Ahim.

"Her? She is just one of my comrades. She is one of my closest teammates. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure that she's not your girlfriend." She laughed and closed the distance between Marvelous and her. All the other girls giggled. Marvelous never planned this. He pushed her away and looked right at Ahim. She saw Usagi kissing him and left, tears running down her face. Marvelous looked at Usagi and growled.

"Stay away from me."

"Sure, tough guy. Call me sometime, would you?" All the girls laughed. Marvelous shoved them away and went to find Ahim.

Follow and review! Thanks! I'm also planning to write another story. Review if you want me to write about

Takeru and Mako

Sousuke and Miu

Doc and Luka

Chapter five would soon be coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Yay! Last Chapter.**

**I don't own Super Sentai.**

Marvelous was stupid. He knew that well. He made many mistakes. But this mistake was the hardest one Marvelous did. It not only hurt him, but hurt Ahim. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He should have never let Usagi get close to him…but that wouldn't be fair. Ahim got close to some guys too. The one thing that he got out of his mistake was this. Some girls aren't like Ahim. Usagi was the devil and Ahim is the angel. He should have realized that. Earlier. Luka is going to kill him. He deserved it anyway. He definitely made this night memorable…but not in a good way.

He chased after Ahim down the street. His voice ached after calling her name so many times. He needed to find her. He chased down lit up alleys, and down paved roads. He searched at every place she would have gone to. He stopped and thought. There was only one place she would go. Home.

The captain was welcomed by a punch. By Luka. "You know that you are the most selfish jerk in the world!" She gave him two more punches. "I don't care if you are the captain or not!" He got kicked in the shin." She liked you and all you did was to break her heart!" Luka kept punching and kicking Marvelous. The poor captain put his hands in defense. Then the sky hit him.

"She liked me?" Luka's face was priceless. She covered her mouth and looked away.

"No! I was lying!" Luka said her back to him. "She likes Joe-san! Duh!"

Joe walked in the room at the moment. "Liar." Joe said. "You lied. You called me Joe-san. Only Ahim does that. Which in other words, you lied." Joe turned to Marvelous. "Marvelous. Luka has a right to be mad at you. You better apologize to Ahim right away. She's up in her room, crying."

"I would have gone, if this little tiger didn't stop me." He smirked and pointed to Luka.

"That's it!" Luka said outraged. "You made Ahim cry, and then called me a little tiger! Uggh! "

"Luka…calm down. Marvelous was just kidding, weren't you?" Joe glared at Marvelous.

"Yup. I got to go."

Marvelous started to leave and walk straight into Ahim's room. He knocked on the door. He heard some sniffling. "Come in." Ahim said. He walked in. "Marvelous!" Ahim was wide eyed, surprised. "Aren't you at the ball?"

"No. I went after you. The kiss wasn't my fault. It was the stupid girls. She thought I was single and kissed me, right in front of her posse."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why would I be lying?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"You lost my trust?"

"No. I believe you."

Marvelous smiled. He held out a hand. "May I have this dance"

"Here?" Ahim asked

"Why not?" He took his IPOD out and cranked the music. *Love Story*by Taylor Swift was playing. Ahim nodded, took his hand and danced with the captain. They both felt it was even better then the ball. After a few silent minutes, Marvelous said," I love you." Ahim looked up and smiled.

"I love you too." Marvelous really fell for a princess.

***Love Story* I did that because it wasn't Japanese…but it fit into the dance pretty well.**

**Okay! The story is done! I really want to do an Alanta/Eri or a Miu/Sousuke. Review to me about this story or some other super Sentai couples! Thx.**


End file.
